Damy
Damy is a Lion King fancharacter. He's a braindamaged half-blood vampiremeerkat, who suffers from the results of the past abuse inflicted on him by his fullblood mother. He shares his home with his childhood crush, Deirdre, who's a regular meerkat and his "girlfriend-in-denial". The main story is about her trying to give him an unwanted re-education, as Damy's upbringing deems going out terrorizing his neighbourhood a normal routine and a form of pleasure. Most of the comics and drawings starring him and Deirdre are humorous, despite both characters having a grim and rather Shakespearean past. Damy made his first online appearance on June 21, 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. He's VampireMeerkat's second original character published on the internet, the first being Deirdre. Background story Damy's existence is thanks to his mortal father, Kurt, who made a deal with his capturer/Damy's mother to keep the baby after she discovered the pregnancy. As intercourse with a mortal is forbidden and half-bloods are considered a disgrace by their kind, she preferred to self-terminate or dispose of the child afterwards, but Kurt tried to save it by arguing Damy could make her proud as a future ruthless killer, which would make up for her mistakes. She was persuaded, but made it clear she couldn't be a mother and didn't want to put effort into raising the child. She had to trust Kurt to do the work. He agreed in the moment, but didn't hesitate disobeying her orders, and raised Damy to his own liking. Cheekah was especially disinterested in her son the first few years of his life, which made it easy to do this behind her back. Damy seemed to had been born good-natured, despite being a vampire, though this in combination with Kurt's upbringing created a major flaw. In Damy's early childhood he was not allowed to go outside and grew up socially awkward, as for ignorant about his surroundings. It was unavoidable, as Kurt was still Cheekah's prisoner and usually chained inside the house. She didn't want to accompany Damy, therefore he was given little opportunities to go outside. This slightly changed when he was deemed old enough to go out without an escort, but he was used to taking his father along. Damy got nervous if he wasn't there watching. While Cheekah needed little to no reason to beat him or Kurt, Kurt still asked Damy to act vicious whenever his mother was around. It was a request he took seriously, but he was a bad actor. She became more hostile towards them the more he failed at convincing her. Damy's father once had the opportunity to flee his fate and considered leaving Damy behind to save himself. He got caught while trying to wake him and have him join the escape, which didn't improve Cheekah's spirits. Kurt was heavily crippled and couldn't walk ever again. Damy met Deirdre and Timon for the first time at the age of 9. Since it never snows in Damy's home location -but this phenomenon was awakened after one of Cheekah's visits to the Vampire World- Kurt encouraged him to go outside to check it out. But there were children playing near the house, betting with each other who dared to get the closest, who didn't appreciate his presence. They were scared at first, but picked up on his gullible nature and decided to bully him instead. A young Timon was part of the group and felt uncomfortable by it. He argued they should be friends, which made Damy feel a kind of happiness he never experienced before, though their friendship was short-lived. The others had no intention of hanging out with the son of the infamous Cheekah and started stoning him. He was then buried alive under the snow. Timon got frightened by this violence and ran away, forcing Damy's father to crawl outside to rescue him. After the group had dispersed, there was one young girl still hiding behind a tree, who had watched the whole ordeal and seemingly smiled at Damy. He spotted her from afar and couldn't figure out the meaning or reason of her facial expression, but blew it out of proportion and decided it was a sign of adoration. He instantly fell in love with the stranger. Deirdre became an obsession for him. He often looked through the windows to see if she came back, though didn't dare to go outside himself. She never returned to the house, though they were destined to meet again. The desperate Damy left the house one day to go look for her, without giving an announcement, and came home hours later finding his mother killing Kurt. He was dead before Damy could stop it or speak to him one last time. He stood up against his mother, but Cheekah didn't appreciate the disrespect and attacked him in a fit of rage. She meant to kill him and go for the neck, but Damy was quick enough to pull away his head, whereafter she bit off a piece of his right ear instead. Her failure was enough time for her to regain a bit of her senses, whereafter she changed her plans and coldly chucked him out of the house. He was ordered to catch his own food and not return until he had killed. Damy became stuck on what to do, as his morality didn't allow for him to hunt. Hours passed and he learned how challenging it was for a vampire to stay calm when in need of food. While vampires can't feel heat or cold, he was a half-blood and bothered by the icy winds. His energy was draining fast. Morning was drawing near and he eventually came across the girl he long waited for. He wasn't looking mentally sound at that point and she feared for her life, despite Damy promising he wouldn't attack her. Damy's mother then appeared, displeased over her son not doing anything. The attention he was giving the girl was worrisome and she concluded it was best to get rid of her. Damy became dramatic and promised "to do anything" if she spared her life. Cheekah accepted and the victim was allowed to flee. Damy obeyed all of his mother's demands in order to protect the girl he hardly knew. At the age of 15, he was considered fully trained by Cheekah, yet was still mentally sound and keeping a safe eye on Deirdre from afar. With his father gone, Damy believed he needed to give himself this task in order to keep himself from falling into inescapable insanity. After years of slaving away and regretful experiences, Cheekah visited Damy on the roof with confusing dribble that sounded like she wanted to give him a compliment. Before she was able to let out any decisive words, she slipped and fell off the roof. When Damy looked down, he saw his mother lying dead. While it was an unlikely death for a vampiremeerkat, Damy believed she was gone and now alone in the world, after having wasted the entirety of his childhood trying to become what his now dead mother killed his father for. He snapped and stood there stuck in maniacal laughter. The situation left him pondering whether or not he killed her; as Cheekah had tried to hold onto him when she started to slip. She grabbed for his right ear, but Damy turned away his head, and Cheekah ironically lost her grip because of the hole in his ear. After her death, Damy kept living in the house. It was everything he had ever known. He took over his mother's job of terrorizing the neighbourhood and all nearby locations. He became the new villain. Years later, Damy once again showed himself to Deirdre. He found out that she had become good friends with Timon and their relationship showed hints of romance, annoying him greatly. He still felt betrayed by Timon for leaving him to die 16 years ago, and had been pushing him around over the course of time, as he didn't want him to experience any happiness. Having that said, Timon saw and treated him as a bother, though Deirdre's trauma from 16 years ago made Damy unrecognizable and their short past together non-existent. He was a new face for her and had to believe Timon's description of him, which naturally wasn't favourable. Still, Damy saw no reason in explaining to her who he was and only showed up to interrupt their dates. It was a strangely docile tactic for Damy, as he was only known for being a psychopath that couldn't be reasoned with. Timon only knew him as a petty bully. Though Timon has always known the reason for his disdain for him, he never explained it to Deirdre or apologized. When Timon and Deirdre shared their first kiss and their love became a fact, Damy stopped playing around and took him captive for the purpose of torturing him. Deirdre stepped in right away and volunteered to take his place. Damy denied at first, but then agreed after seeing Timon getting upset over it. Damy moved her to the basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. He knew taking her instead was a mistake, but he couldn't revert his decision as his life-long training started to take over. He was angry and wanted to harm something, she was going to be it. Deirdre didn't talk much during her stay, but asked him the question "why?" every day. Damy could and did not explain, his response was to beat her senseless. 3 months later, Deirdre was in critical condition and he started feeling remorseful. His anger hadn't disappeared, but he knew it was misplaced. He brought her upstairs and tied her up to his bed, where she'd be able to lie down. Still, he couldn't yet find it in himself to be nice or stop the abuse. It took a while until he was allowed to speak to him or make eye contact. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped the senseless torture and started nursing her back to health. The 6th and last month, he finally told her about their first encounter and his past, and then asked her to leave. Deirdre became unsure on what to do next. She feared him and felt disgusted by his practises, but at the same time, felt he needed moral guidance and deserved a normal life. She returned a few days after Damy set her free. He didn't want to let her in, but Deirdre's persistence and Damy's refusal to again cause her crippling harm made her infiltration into his life unavoidable. Eventually she no longer returned home in the evening and called the left side of his bed her own. Damy and Deirdre become an inseparable duo, but becoming this involved with his life watered down the tight relationship she once had with Timon. Timon is disturbed by her choice to befriend her assaulter and can rarely stop himself from bringing it up to Damy, who has trouble responding to these facts, since they are facts. Timon regrets having been unable to save Deirdre, but even moreso for letting her get acquainted with Damy. He tries to regain that spark they had before she was taken away, even though her interest clearly shifted to the villain. Deirdre has long been uncertain about her feelings, as she want to give both men equal attention, but realized that the fact she's no longer giving Timon priority says alot. Timon feels like a third wheel and disappears from the picture more often. Some time afterwards, he befriends Pumbaa and had his adventure with Simba]. Cheekah reappeared shortly after Deirdre moved in, but Damy wasn't afraid of her or even surprised. He greeted her by trying to kill her for good, but they both proved equally matched. It gave Cheekah a taste of Damy's successful transformation and she fell head over heels for her own son. She announced her plans of marrying him. Damy refused for obvious reasons, but Cheekah blames Deirdre's existence for it. As fighting him into submission is not going to work, Cheekah decides to ask the help of the Vampire World. They constantly plan out political tactics and/or death traps for Deirdre, forcing Damy to stay alert. As the long forgotten residents are promised a king and queen to rule over them again, they are determined. Personality Because of the circumstances he was born in, Damy never had the chance of getting a normal development of any kind. Apparently he was born good-natured, but was kept away from the outside world and thus never able to socialize or connect with anybody but his father. Because of this, Damy could only make assumptions on what a relationship should be like, and it caused his obsessive hate for Timon, who he expected to protect him when he offered his friendship, and his obsessive love for Deirdre, who charmed him with a debatable smile. Even though Damy has gotten a huge personality change and grew up objective and intelligent, he cannot let go of the characters from his past.Cheekah is the only instance where his views have changed, as the sight of her doesn't awaken any kind of trauma. Damy remembers the person he used to be, but once told Deirdre he wouldn't change himself if he could, as he "likes being bad", which reveals an important discovery about Damy's once good nature. Damy is a skeptic thinker who doesn't care much for anything that's generally considered "fun". If Deirdre wouldn't be around, he'd do nothing but kill and sleep. Taking the life of others seems to be a form of entertainment for him. When Deirdre settled in, he developed a sarcastic sense of humor. Appearance As his brain suffered alot of impacts, Damy doesn't just suffer from mental damage, but also physical; and isn't able to move his eyebrows from a frowning position. He generally looks grumpy and has some rough features, but is considered handsome by most, as many females unacquainted with Damy tend to approach him. While it would make his hunting easier, he doesn't use his looks to gain trust and stealth kill victims, while it is a legitimate way of hunting for the vampire race. Damy has long, wavy black hair in a ponytail, big eyebrows, small pupils, a large pointy nose, furry cheeks, and misses a piece from his right ear. He has a pattern of conjoined stripes on his back. Compared to full-blood vampiremeerkats, he looks rather average. Relationships Deirdre What started off rough, ended up becoming a weirdly comical friendship with hints of desire for each other. The outside world already assumes they're a couple, urging Damy to deny these claims, though he has never been able to explain why Deirdre is living with him. Deirdre dubs him a "friend", which he also has trouble with. After Damy released her, she started visiting him on a daily basis and slowly ended up living in his house and sleeping in his bed, without him really noticing at first. Deirdre managed to permanently enter his home and life, and basically functions as the little angel that never leaves his shoulder. A "friendly beating" is usually the thanks she gets. She thinks Damy is unhappy and acts like a grumpy old man, so constantly tries to involve him with the outside world. She invites him to parties and other social events, but it's hard for Damy to function in any king of company. He automatically rejects her invitations, though this doesn't always say something. While he claims Deirdre isn't his (girl)friend, his feelings for her stayed the same over the years. Whether it's because of his training or the guilt from torturing her; he is unwilling to tell Deirdre his feelings or show a positive response to her hugs and overall attention. He doesn't tolerate her going out with other men, but doesn't find himself worthy to be with her, either. While a hopeless case, he shows his love by functioning as her loyal guard dog. He saved her life multiple times over the course of time and there's always a situation where he bends to her wishes. Their bond is frowned upon by the neighbourhood and the vampire community. Mainly Deirdre is considered to be at fault by both parties. ---- Timon Timon barely qualified as Damy's first and only childhood friend. Because Timon didn't help him when he was being attacked by the neighbourhood children, Damy felt betrayed. Years passed and he still bears a grudge against him. Nevertheless, Timon stayed mostly save from his lethal violence, insinuating Damy still values their short time spent. Damy sees Timon as a threat that could take Deirdre away, even after she started living with him, and rather not has her speak to him ever again. Deirdre asked him to stop going after Timon, in return Damy doesn't want her to mention Timon's name around him. ---- Cheekah While Damy used to fear Cheekah as a child, he now shows no opinion or emotion when in contact with his mother. They found out to be equally matched, giving little point in fighting every time they meet. This change of reaction gave Cheekah the opportunity to change her approach as well; and instead tries to talk him into marrying her. Or just sexually harasses him, resulting into a fight, anyway. Even so, Cheekah's growing fascination for Damy makes her less motivated to fight him and more submissive to him. She accepts all hits with a smile, and Damy is the only person she ever allowed to be dominant over her. Considering it doesn't match her personality, it is likely her love for him is real. Damy is disgusted by his mother, for good reasons, but doesn't want to bother too much with her anymore, as he knows she stopped being a real threat. ---- Kurt Kurt used to be Damy's only friend and helping hand during his childhood. As it appeared that Damy's good spirit wasn't hard to break by Cheekah, Kurt was keeping him together and mentally healthy the first years of his life. He often had to convince Damy he was normal and not unwanted, as he was having his doubts when he became older and more observant. Kurt never told him about the deal he made with Cheekah or about Cheekah's plans. While Damy desires no contact with them; Kurt's family always stayed safe from his killing sprees. ---- Future (List of alternate endings) There were multiple endings written for the story of Damy and Deirdre, but only one of them is considered canon: After having been tormented by Damy for too long, all residents decide to bond together to kill him. More specifically; capture Deirdre with the expectation that Damy will surrender and allow his death to happen. In case Damy wouldn't cooperate, they were ready to dispose of Deirdre as well, as she is considered guilty for being his friend. While Damy managed to release Deirdre from her imprisoned state, there was no time to fight and they had to run from over 20.000 meerkats armed with primitive weapons in order to protect Deirdre. As the whole forest was infested and booby trapped, Damy was bound to receive some hits. The continuous attacks didn't give him the opportunity to heal himself, and eventually he collapsed in a bush. Damy and Deirdre had a short exchange where he said to expected this day to happen, as he's the villain, and she shouldn't waste tears on him. While Deirdre tried to save him with his own saliva, he died anyway. Shortly afterwards the villagers found them, but after seeing Damy's corpse, they were no longer interested in continuing their pursuit and left Deirdre with her thoughts. Both Damy and Deirdre never revealed their feelings for each other. List of Damy's Reincarnations Damy's image has been reused for different characters from different media. Some are direct copies while others borrow certain features: Damy (Little Red Riding Hood) Damy is the wolf from the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. He made his first appearance in 2008. He resembles Damy and has most of his personality, though, doesn't have a background story or a bad ending. ---- Damy (Pokémon) Damy is a male Mewtwo from the Pokémon universe. He made his first appearance in 2008. He resembles Damy and has the most important elements of his personality, but has a whole different backstory and actually befriends someone else besides Deirdre. ---- Damy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Damy is a teenage boy from the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. He made his first appearance in 2010. He bears his image, but most of his personality has been altered to make him fit in as a fairly regular teenager. While he still has a dubious past, alot of things about him are unmentioned. ---- Dee Rhymz Dee Rhymz is a Surinamese boy from no specific media. He made his first appearance in 2008. While he grew out to be his own character with his own unique appearance, his first facial design was slightly based on that of Damy's human design. ---- Dennim Dennim is an imaginary boy from the short "DenNIM". He made his first appearance in 2011. His design is slightly based on Damy's and his personality Damy's old personality before getting rewritten''(See Trivia)''. The concept of different endings h ---- Vampire Edd Vampire Edd is a different version of Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Highschool#Edd Edd from the cartoon "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Like Dennim, he borrows Damy's old personality. Trivia *Damy was originally created for the sole purpose of being the villain and causing Timon and Deirdre to bond more. *Damy was more joky and playful in his first released images; but was quickly rewritten to be silent and bitter. *In Damy's first unpublished design he looked similar to Timon, but had a big nose and blond hair. *In a way, Damy and Deirdre's past situation is Cheekah and Kurt's situation with the roles reversed. *Damy's corporal abuse caused some other side effects; if Damy were to cry, the pressure would result his tears to be mixed with blood. See Also *Deirdre *Cheekah *Kurt *Vampiremeerkats *Vampire World Category:The Lion King Category:Characters